Peeta's POV- A Hunger Games Story
by BrookeOwens16
Summary: This is The Hunger Games in Peeta Mellark's perspective! In this version of The Hunger Games, you will get a better feeling or sense of how Peeta feels during the games! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games (Peeta's POV)  
Chapter 1.

I have always wondered what being in The Hunger Games would feel like. I never thought that I'd actually be chosen at the Reaping though. When Effie Trinket, District 12's escort called Primrose Everdeen, all that I heard was her older sister, Katniss, yelling for her and she screamed the two words that the citizens of District 12 never thought we would hear, " I VOLUNTEER!".

Everyone was shocked! Never would we think that a sibling would risk their life for their own brother or sister. Next up is the boys. I see Effie reach her hand in the boys bowl and she finally chooses the piece of paper that determines one of our fates. She goes up to the microphone and calls out, "Peeta Mellark!" I see everyone's eyes turn to me. The Peacekeepers escort me to the stage where I stand with the female tribute of District 12. Katniss Everdeen. The one person that I never thought I'd be standing with today, during the Reaping.

I have had a couple of encounters with Katniss over the past few years. After her father died in the big mining accident, her family wasn't doing too well. Her mother did not act like a mother to her and her baby sister, Primrose. But before this accident happened, I remember the first time I ever saw Katniss, in Kindergarten. She had her hair in two braids instead of one, and when she sang, she sounded just like her father. One word. Beautiful. The birds would always sing back to her father, and Katniss.

It was one day, a few years after the accident, and I had accidentally burnt a loaf of bread and my mother was beating me because of it. I went outside to give it to the pigs, but then I saw Katniss just sitting there in the pouring rain. I saw her and at that moment I decided that she needed this bread than these animals. I knew I would get beat by my mother again, but she was worth it.

When my name was called and I was on the stage with her, something in her eyes said that she remembered that day. I hope that I helped her family out and that she thanked me.

Now, the Peacekeepers are taking us to the Justice Building where we will each only get one hour until we have to leave on the train to go to the Capitol. I personally think that they should at least give us a day to say goodbye to all of our friends and family. But we only get an hour. I talk to my mother and father and a few of my friends. But my hour flies by, and the next thing I know, Katniss and I are on our way to the Capitol where they train us for two weeks before going into the games.

I forgot to mention that our mentor is Haymitch Abernathy. He won the games a while back ago and I'm honestly surprised. At the Reaping, he was so drunk that he fell off of the stage and made a huge spectacle of himself and District 12. Honestly, I found it hilarious! But there is one quality of Haymitch that I think will crush Katniss' and my chances in The Hunger Games. He drinks. I'm not talking the occasional drink, full on drinking. It'll ruin our chances of winning if our mentor is drunk the during our training.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The ride to the Capitol takes a while so as soon as we are on the train, we go 200 miles per hour underground. It is a new experience for me because there are hardly any cars in twelve. We sit down at a table and we are treated to a full corse meal. It is the richest food I have ever tasted. It is very good and we can't help that it is delicious, so Katniss and I decide to not use our manners and stuff our do this right in front of Effie and she scolds us.

I fall asleep and the next thing I know, during breakfast, we are at the Capitol. It is a different place than I expected with bright colored people,places and faces. Every where I look, I see fancy things and I am confused. If the Capitol is this nice, why are all the districts starving and well-kept? Well that is all except for District 1&2. In the games, their tributes are known as the Careers because they are trained at young age to fight in the games, and most tributes voulenteer to be in the games. In most of the games, Careers usually win. That's why Haymitch's win surprises me.

After we step out of the train, we go to the place where we'll be staying. There are 12 floors to this building, each floor represents a district. Since we are District 12, we will be on the 12th floor, which is a gigantic suite. Once we get setteled in, the stylists' crew comes and strips us and fixes every imperfect place on my body. This takes a few hours. Then, my stylist, Portia, comes in and tells me whatshe and Cinna are planning to do for the Tribute's Parade. They want to "light us on fire", or so I was told. I am confused and kind of scared that something will go wrong with the wiring, but I trust them to make sure that doesn't happen.

The next thing I know, it is time for the Tribute Parade and Katniss and I are in a black suit-like thing, and on the back, it is lit up with fake flames. Each year the stylists have to make the costumes for each district. For example, District 1- Luxury, District 4- Fishing, District 11- Agriculture, District 12- Mining, etc. Since we are the mining industry it makes sense what are costumes are.

The Tribute Parade is where all 24 tributes ride in chariots down to the main square and President Snow talks to us and reminds us why we have The Hunger Games. History says that we have the games because there once was a District 13 and they wanted to break away from Panem, so they rebelled and they were destroyed by the capitol. They have the games to show each district how strong the capitol is and that this history will not be repeating itself.

Once our chariot starts moving, I hear everyone chearing for Katniss and myself. At that moment, I come up with a brilliant idea. I then hold out my hand to Katniss, hoping that she will understand my idea. "What are you doing?!", she says. "Come on, they'll love it!", I say. After I say this, she wraps her hand around mine, and we lift it up in the air for all of Panem to see.

After the Parade, I say to Katniss,  
" You see. They loved it!". " I guess they did", she says back to me.  
" You guys should probably get some rest. You've got a very big day tomorrow and the next 2 weeks. Make it count.", we hear Haymitch and Effie say at almost the same time.

I am in the elevator going up to our floor when I think we had some chemistry there on the chariot. I don't know why I am thinking this, but I am starting to like her even more than I did before the Reaping. I know this is bad but I can't help to think that I am starting to fall for her. Hard. 


End file.
